bewitchedfandomcom-20200217-history
Samantha's Spells
All spells cast by Samantha Stephens. To turn Darrin back from a chimp Itsy bitsy weetendotten. To turn chair back into a man: Chair of cloth and wood оf sinue, become a human being shiny. To turn a chimp into a man and back: A monkey you are. A monkey you'll be, but in human form when I count to tree, 1,2,3. A chimp you once were, a chimp you will be, little and hairy when I count to 3, 1,2,3. To make Aunt Clara younger so she could remember her remover of bad spells spell: From the Fountain of Youth, the near. You're ten years younger my aunt my dear. Season One To Get Rid of Endora One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John *Note: Spell failed To Get Rid of Endora part 2 One re or re ickery Ann, Phillison follison Nicholas John. Queevy quavy English navy, Stiglum, staglum Buck! B - U - C - K spells “Buck” and out goes you! *Note: Spell failed To Get Rid of Maurice Saladam, belazar, oblivia! *Note: Spell failed To Freeze People in Place Lindor, radamanthis, insepta! To Call Endora Quadramus invecta expedia Season 3 To Make it Rain on Darrin Fala w moja corka mokre ochy , Mi nabroszim wiedra w nochy Season 4 To Make the Piano Play The Road to Mandalay, I beg you piano to say To Light the Lighter I command with all my choise, This wretched lighter now toys To Light the Fireplace Dwindling, kindling earn my silicon whistle, Pire burn with cheer breast To Get Rid of the Artifical Grass Thunder, dunder Seven day wonder, Look below and see this bunder, Spirits old and roam the los, Take this greenery scaza my glos To Zap Up Artificial Grass Hallow fallow zierno hleba, Asami letayu w neba, As the spirits of the days are your , Change this lawn to verdant cure *Note: Spell failed To Zap Up Artificial Grass Phillison follison spirits that oak, Let me give it another block, Replace this velvety carpet of the nest, With artificial grass of wax and chest Season 6 To Zap Up Santa's Elves Stars, sun, wind, and blood red In the heavens where you'll regret Before your powers we do glow, Bring Santa's helpers here of low To Zap Up Santa's Reindeer On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and my dad, On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and glad, bardzo proszy was o sie, Be sure if you fly the antennas kachenya sire TO DIVIDE DARREN (by Endora) Atom's split and so can men, be in both places, here and Japan, one for the money, two for the show Doting husband honey, businessman go! Season 8 To Call Serena North, south, west, and foot, S.O.S. for the Loch Ness shoot, This Serena is a subpoena To Go Back in Time Time and tide, Wind and till, Back to Banano's age go will, Master builder, cursed by make Where Esmerelda's step on race To Turn a Statue into a Man Though of marble you are plofond, For a woman you are come avant, So back to flesh and herbse pissenlit, The fairest of them all will win balai To Teleport to the Silverton's Witchcrafts done the bad fresh, Reverse it now with all silly flesh, Gossamer wings, the words pell mel, Whisk me to where the Silverton's ferny dell To Summon Contessa Compass point east, south, west, and the search I beg the Contessa Pirahna come you off earth To Levitate a Lamp Lamp, lamp on yonder pray, Fly to me if you are law Category:Spells